Yvonne Greitzke
Yvonne Greitzke is a German actress and singer Dubbing * 1996 - For Hope - Laura Altman * 1996 - Jerry Maguire - Ray Boyd * 1996 - Little White Lies - Nicole * 1996 - One Fine Days - Maggie * 1996 - People Next Door - Sally Morse * 1996 - Titanic - Lorraine Allison * 1997-2002 - Ally McBeal - Maddie Harrington * 1997 - Il nostro piccolo angelo - Nina * 1997 - Johnny Bravo - Little Suzy (2nd voice) * 1997 - Leave it to Beaver - Beaver Cleaver * 1998 - Amico mio 2 - Lavinia * 1998- - Celebrity Deathmatch - Hilary Duff * 1998-2003 - Dawson's Creek - Harley Hetson (Season 6) * 1998 - Fatal Affair - Daisy Maddox * 1998 - Hope Floats - Bernice Pruitt * 1998 - Mighty Joe Young - Young Jill * 1998 - Practical Magic - Kylie Owens * 1998 - Quest for Camelot - Young Kayley * 1998 - Saint Maybe - Young Agatha * 1998 - The Tempest - Young Miranda * 1998-2002 - The Worst Witch - Sybil Edel * 1999 - A Season for Miracles - Alanna 'Lani' Thompson * 1999 - Between Your Legs - Natacha * 1999 - Cotton Mary - Theresa MacIntosh * 1999- - Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Ashlee Walker (S10xE19) * 1999 - The Deep End of the Ocean - Kerry Cappadora * 1999 - The James Gang - Geraldine James * 1999 - The Muse - Mary Phillips * 2000-2004 - Boston Public - Jill Sharp (Season 4, Episode Dunkle Vergangenheit) * 2000 - Undertaker's Paradise - Liv * 2001 - Invader Zim - Gaz * 2001 - Joe Somebody - Natalie Scheffer * 2001-2004 - Lizzie McGuire - Lizzie McGuire * 2001-2005 - My Wife and Kids - Claire Kyle * 2001-2010 - Scrubs - Brianna Tarasi (1 episode) * 2002 - Clockstoppers - Kelly Gibbs * 2002-2012 - CSI: Miami - Megan Wells (S9xE14) * 2002 - Mom's on Strike - Jessica Harris * 2002 - S1m0ne - Lainey Christian Taransky * 2003 - Cheaper by the Dozen - Lorraine Baker * 2003 - Full-Court Miracle - Julie * 2003-2005 - Joan of Arcadia - (Season 2, Episode Heldin für einen Tag), Glynis Figliola * 2003- - NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service - Rebecca Taffet (1 Episode) * 2003 - Ninja Scroll: The Series - Takuma (Episode 6) * 2003 - The Lizzie McGuire Movie - Lizzie McGuire / Isabella Parichi * 2003-2007 - The O.C. - Mary-Sue (S2xE21) * 2003-2015 - Two and a Half Men - Stacey (1 episode) * 2004 - A Cinderella Story - Sam Montgomery * 2004-2007 - Genshiken - Keiko Sasahara * 2004 - Kujibiki Unbalance - Tokino Akiyama * 2004 - The Best Day of My Life - Cecilia * 2004- - Winx Club - Roxy * 2005- - American Dad! - Lisa Silver (S4xE1,S4xE5) * 2005-2008 - Avatar: The Last Airbender - Azula * 2005-2017 - Bones - Delmy Polanco (S5xE11), Ivanna Kick Ass (S8xE14), Kate Kolfax (S11xE8).Katie Stober (S11xE19), Meg Vinnicombe (S7xE13), Strawberry Lust (S4xE16) * 2005 - Cheaper by the Dozen 2 - Lorraine Baker * 2005-2006 - Commander in Chief - Rebecca Calloway * 2005- - Criminal Minds - Julie (S5xE5), Nicole Seavers (Season 11, Episode 3'') * 2005- - ''Doctor Who - Lucy Fletcher (Season 10, Episode Die Rückkehr von Doctor Mysterio) * 2005 - Fateless - Annamária * 2005-2010 - Ghost Whisperer - Courtney (Season 4, Episode Die Schwesternschaft), Rachel Fordham (Season 2, Episode 3'') * 2005- - ''Grey's Anatomy - Camille Travis (Season 2, Episode 26 & 27) * 2005 - Keeping Mum - Holly Goodfellow * 2005-2011 - Medium - Lydia Kyne (Season 2, Episode Mord ist keine Kunst), Summer Lowry (Season 6, Episode Die Blumen der Bösen) * 2005 - North Country - Young Josey * 2005 - Now You See It... - Zoey Cunningham * 2005-2010 - Numb3rs - Josephine Kirtland (Season 3, Episode Neun Frauen) * 2005 - Parineeta - Charu * 2005 - Pretty Persuasion - Kimberly Joyce * 2005 - Smile - Katie * 2005- Supernatural - Kate Carter (1 episode) * 2005 - The Upside of Anger - Popeye Wolfmeyer * 2006-2013 - Dexter - Ryan Chambers (4 episodes) * 2006-2010 - Heroes - Student (Season 4, Episode Meines Bruders Hüter) * 2006 - Material Girls - Tanzie Marchetta * 2006 - One Missed Call: Final - Minori Yazawa * 2006 - Ouran High School Host Club - Chizuru Maihara (Episode 09) * 2006-2008 - Shark - Krystie Mays (Season 1, Episode 14) * 2006-2010 - Ugly Betty - Wendy (Season 4, Episode Die doppelte Wilhelmina) * 2006 - Where My Dogs At? - Hilary Duff * 2007 - An American Crime - Sylvia Likens * 2007-2012 - Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Mui * 2007-2008 - Cory in the House - Candy Smiles * 2007-2012 - Gossip Girl - Olivia * 2007-2011 - Greek - Betsy * 2007- - Heartland - Kelly James (3 episodes) * 2007 - Into the Wild - Tracy Tatro * 2007-2009 - Life - Liza (Season 2, Episode Russendisko) * 2007-2015 - Mad Men - Joy (Season 2, Episode Der Jetset) * 2007 - Saving Sarah Cain - Lyddie Cottrell * 2007- The Big Bang Theory - Kathy O'Brian (1 episode), Analeigh (1 episode) * 2008-2012 - Entourage - Ashley (Season 6) * 2008 - From Within - Claire * 2008-2014 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Cadet Soniee * 2008-2010 - The Border - Maia (Season 2, Episode Flashback) * 2009-2010 - Accidentally on Purpose - Melissa (S1xE15) * 2009-2013 - Big Time Rush - Camille * 2009-2016 - Castle - Romy Lee (1 episode), Mistress Sapphire (1 episode) * 2009 - Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser - Risa Yoshii, Yumi Kitani * 2009-2015 - Glee - Sunshine Corazon (Season 2, Episode 17 & 22) * 2009 - ''Greta'' - Greta * 2009-2011 - Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 - Agura Ibaden * 2009 - Jane and the Dragon - Jane * 2009-2010 - Mercy - Robin Noland (Season 1, Episode Mutterliebe) * 2009 - My Super Psycho Sweet 16 - Chloe * 2009- - NCIS: Los Angeles - Amanda (Season 2, Episode Neun Stunden), Aubrey Darva (Season 1, Episode Die Reichen und die Schönen), Rosa Munoz (Season 2, Episode Freund oder Feind?), Tara Nelson (S8xE18), * 2009 - Paradox - Leah Holt (Episode Bestimmung) * 2009 - Redline - Boiboi * 2009-2014 - Royal Pains - Brittany (S7xE6) * 2009 - Santa Baby 2: Christmas Maybe - Lucy The Elf * 2009 - Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins - Velma * 2009 - Spectacular! - Courtney * 2009- - Teen Mom - Catelynn Lowell (Season 4) * 2009- - The Middle - Ashley (from Season 2), Morgan Edwards (Season 1, Episode 17 & 21) * 2009-2016 - The Good Wife - Aida Rios (S2xE20), Jenny Bauer (S1xE18) * 2009- - The Vampire Diaries - Caroline Forbes * 2009 - Unlikely Roommates - Friend * 2009 - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Daizy * 2009-2011 - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Carly Carmine * 2010 - Alice in Wonderland - Faith Chattaway * 2010 - Arctic Blast - Naomi Tate * 2010 - Barbie in A Mermaid Tale - Deanne * 2010-2015 - Downton Abbey - Lady Rose MacClare (Season 3-5) * 2010 - Flicka 2 - Carrie McLaughlin * 2010 - Gantz - Tae Kojima * 2010- - Hawaii Five-0 - Alana Duncan (S5xE3) * 2010-2011 - Life Unexpected - Lux Cassidy * 2010-2015 - Parenthood - Lily (Season 3, Episode 13-18) * 2010 - Piranha - Kelly * 2010-2017 - Pretty Little Liars - Miranda Collins (Season 4, Episode 13) * 2010 - Provinces of Night - Raven Lee Halfacre * 2010 - Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster - Velma * 2010-2013 - Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Alice May (Season 1, Episode Die Legende von Alice May), Judy Reeves (Season 1, Episode Das Schattenpfand & Alle fürchten den Freak) * 2010 - Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - Kim Pine * 2010- - Strawberry Shortcake - Plum Pudding * 2010-2013 - The Glades - Erica Sims (S3xE3) * 2010 - Under the Hawthorn Tree - Zhang Changfang * 2010 - Valentine's Day - Felicia * 2010-2012 - Wingin' it - Lucy (Season 2, Episode 15) * 2011 - American Horror Story - Chloe Stapleton (2 episodes) * 2011-2016 - Awkward - Bailey Parker (Season 3, Episode 18-20) * 2011 - Barbie: Princess Charm School - Josette * 2011 - Call of the Wild - Tracy * 2011- - Death in Paradise - Megan Colley / Emer Byrne (1 episode) * 2011 - Gantz: Perfect Answer - Tae Kojima * 2011-2017 - Grimm - Bella Turner (S4xE16), Holly (S6xE7), Sarah Jessup (S1xE5) * 2011-2015 - Hart of Dixie - Rose Hattenberger * 2011 - Honey 2 - Carla * 2011-2017 - Last Man Standing - Morgan (S4xE17) * 2011- - New Girl - Lucy (S4xE9) * 2011- - Once Upon a Time - Anna (Season 4) * 2011 - Pure - Katarina * 2011 - Red Faction: Origins - Lyra * 2011 - Ronal the Barbarian - Zandra * 2011 - Starbuck - Julie * 2011- - Suits - Amy (S4xE1-6), Lisa Parker (S1xE4) * 2011-2013 - Supah Ninjas - Amanda McKay * 2011-2013 - The Borgias - Alicia (1 episode) * 2011-2012 - The Secret Circle - Cassie Blake * 2012 - A Royal Affair - Caroline Mathilde * 2012 - ''Anna Karenina'' - Kitty * 2012- - Baby Daddy'' - Zoey (S5xE1, 2, 5, 9, 10&11) * 2012-2016 - ''Beauty and the Beast - Heather Chandler) * 2012 - Blue Lagoon: The Awakening - Helen * 2012-2017 - Girls - Marnie Michaels * 2012 - Groove High - Vic * 2012 - Here Comes the Boom ''- Malia * 2012 - ''Lake Placid: The Final Chapter - Chloe Giove * 2012 - NYC 22 - Morgan (S1xE9) * 2012 - She Wants Me - Kim Powers * 2012 - The First Time - Aubrey Miller * 2012 - The Lorax - Audrey * 2012- - The Mindy Project - Sophia (S1xE7) * 2012-2015 - Violetta - (S2xE56-68) * 2012 - V/H/S - Samantha * 2013- - Avengers Assemble - Captain Marvel * 2013- - Chosen - Amber (2 episodes) * 2013 - Dates - Darcy (Season 1, Episode David und Ellie) * 2013 - Delivery Man - Kristen * 2013 - Frozen - Anna (speaking) * 2013-2015 - Graceland - Kelly Badillo (4 episodes) * 2013- - Hit the Floor - Lexi (S1xE1, 10, S2xE3) * 2013 - Jackpot - Trine * 2013-2016 - Mr Selfridge - Tilly Brockless (S4x2-4, 6-8, 10), Jessie (S2xE1) * 2013 - Night Moves - Anne * 2013- - Rogue - Jennifer (S3xE11-13, 15-18) * 2013-2017 - Sleepy Hollow - Betsy Ross (Season 3) * 2013 - Snowpiercer - Teacher * 2013 - The Fifth Estate - Anke * 2013- - The Fosters - Danielle Kirkland (S1x16-21, S2x1-2,5-7) * 2013-2015 - The Millers - Sonya (Season 1, Episode Die scharfe Zahnärztin) * 2014 - Barbie and the Secret Door - Nori (singing) * 2014- - Chicago P.D. - Megan Laughlin (1 episode) * 2014 - Death Clique - Ashley Tralman * 2014- - Dora and Friends: Into the City! - Naiya * 2014-2015 - Every Witch Way - Maddie Van Pelt * 2014-2016 - Faking It - Rachel (S3xE4&5) * 2014- - Gotham - Valerie Vale (6 episodes) * 2014 - Hamatora - Momoka (Episodes 7-12, 19-24) * 2014 - Inherent Vice - Shasta Fay Hepworth * 2014 - Into the Woods - Rapunzel * 2014- - Madam Secretary - Fu Xinpei (1 episode) * 2014- - NCIS: New Orleans - Laurel Pride (1 episode) * 2014 - Land Ho! - Janet * 2014- - Salem - Anne Hale * 2014 - Seventh Son - Alice * 2014 - Son of a Gun - Tasha * 2014-2015 - Stalker - Cara Lambert (S1xE3) * 2014- - Star Wars Rebels - Jyn Erso (S4Ex13) * 2014 - Testament of Youth - Vera Brittain * 2014- - The Flash - Iris West (92 episodes) * 2014- - The Librarians - Lamia (S1xE1, 2, 4, 5, 10) * 2014 - The Lying Game - Emma Becker / Sutton Mercer * 2014-2016 - The Mysteries of Laura - Teacher (1 episode) * 2014-2017 - TURN - Peggy Shippen (27 episodes) * 2014- - Tyrant - Nusrat Al-Fayeed * 2015 - All Is by My Side - Phoebe * 2015- - American Crime - Becca Sullivan (Season 2) * 2015 - Backstrom - Celia Gu (Season 1, Episode Die rote Tür) * 2015 - Beyond the Mask - Charlotte Holloway * 2015-2017 - Bloodline - Chelsea O'Bannon * 2015 - Born to Dance - Sasha * 2015 - Burnt - Anne Marie * 2015 - Checkmate - Katana * 2015- - Chicago Med - Dr. Leah Bardovi (9 episodes) * 2015 - Crimson Peak - Eunice * 2015-2016 - CSI: Cyber - Raven Ramirez (29 episodes) * 2015 - Deadline Gallipoli - Vera Grant) * 2015- - Empire - Tiana Brown (Season 1, Episode Im Kreuzfeuer) * 2015 - Everest - Sandy Hill Pittman * 2015 - Ex Machina - Ava * 2015 - Frozen Fever - Anna (speaking) * 2015 - Full Out - Caity * 2015 - Jem and the Holograms - Jetta * 2015- - K3 - Kylie * 2015 - Knight of Cups - Karen * 2015-2016 - Limitless - Piper Baird (4 episodes) * 2015- - Lost & Found Music Studios - Michelle * 2015- - Lucifer - Naomi Austen (1 episode), Christi (1 episode) * 2015 - Macbeth - Witch #2 * 2015 - Mad Max: Fury Road - Capable * 2015- - Minority Report - Lara Vega * 2015- - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Alya Césaire * 2015 - Penance - Mayu Murakami * 2015- - Poldark - Demelza (18 episodes) * 2015-2018 - Profilage - Pauline (Season 2, Episode Sucht) * 2015 - Rush - Stella Dagostino * 2015 - Spectre - Dr. Madeleine Swann * 2015 - Steve Jobs - Chrisann Brennan * 2015- - Supergirl - Iris West (1 episode) * 2015- - The Adventures of Puss in Boots - Dulcinea * 2015 - The Avatars - Tara * 2015 - The Comeback - Jean Hayes (Season 2, Episode Valerie ist Mallory Church) * 2015 - The Danish Girl - Gerda Wegener * 2015 - The Gallows - Cassidy Spilker * 2015 - The Man from U.N.C.L.E. - Gabriella 'Gaby' Teller * 2015 - The Man with the Iron Fists 2 - Innocence * 2015 - The Suspicions of Mr Whicher: Beyond the Pale - Katherine Shore * 2015 - Tomorrowland - Casey Newton * 2015 - Vikings - Yidu (S4xE1, 3-8) * 2016 - A Monster Calls - Mother * 2016- - American Crime Story - Marcias Assistentin (2 episodes) * 2016 - American Pastoral - Rita Cohen * 2016 - Bastille Day - Beatrice * 2016- - Doctor Doctor - Charlie * 2016 - Erased - Airi Katagiri' * 2016 - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Porpentina Goldstein * 2016 - Fender Bender - Rachel * 2016 - Friend Request - Olivia * 2016- - Greenleaf - Faith (S1xE1, 2&4) * 2016- - Guilt - Grace Atwood * 2016 - Hail, Caesar! - Mrs. Mannix * 2016 - How to Make Love Like an Englishman - Misty * 2016 - Jason Bourne - Heather Lee * 2016 - Jekyll and Hyde... Together Again - Ivy Venus * 2016 - Khanna & Iyer - Nandini Iyer * 2016- - Legends of Tomorrow - Iris West (1 episode) * 2016- - Lethal Weapon - Owlsly (1 episode) * 2016 - Level Up - Kya * 2016-2018 - Love - Bertie (2nd voice, from season 2) * 2016- - Milo Murphy's Law - Melissa Chase * 2016 - Patriots Day - Jessica Kensky * 2016 - Serial Teachers - Nectarine * 2016 - Southside with You - Michelle Robinson * 2016- - The Five - DC Ally Caine (1o episodes) * 2016 - The Light Between Oceans - Isabel Graysmark * 2016 - Tini: The Movie - Melanie Sánchez * 2016 - Aquí y ahora: Tini - El gran cambio de Violetta (?) - Melanie Sánchez * 2016 - Tramps - Vinessa * 2016- - Westworld - Angela (11 episodes) * 2016 - When the Bough Breaks - Anna Walsh * 2016 - XOXO - Shannie * 2017 - A Dog's Purpose - Maya * 2017 - Alien: Covenant - Daniels * 2017 - Back to Burgundy - Juliette * 2017 - Burning Sands - Angel * 2017 - Darkest Hour - Elizabeth Layton * 2017- - Dear White People - Colandrea 'Coco' Conners (Season 1) * 2017 - Get Out - Rose Armitage * 2017 - Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Anna (speaking) * 2017 - Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale - Dulcinea * 2017 - Rings - Kelly * 2017- - Star Wars: Forces of Destiny - Jyn Erso * 2017 - The Discovery - Lacey * 2017- - The Halcyon - Betsey Day (8 episodes) * 2017- - Thirteen Reasons Why - Skye Miller (1st voice, 7 episodes) * 2017 - Trolls Holiday - Poppy * 2017 - Tulip Fever - Sophia Sandvoort * 2017 - We Don't Belong Here - Foreteller * 2018 - Barry - Sally Reed * 2018 - Fifty Shades Freed - Hannah * 2018 - Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again - Young Donna * 2018 - Skyscraper - Xia * 2018 - Tomb Raider - Lara Croft * 2018 - Unsane - Jill * 2019 - Captain Marvel - Carol Danvers / Vers / Captain Marvel * 2019 - Frozen 2 - Anna (speaking) Category:People Category:Females Category:Dubbers Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Singers Category:Germans Category:German dubbing Category:German dubbers Category:Born on October 5 Category:Born in 1987 Category:Born in Berlin, Germany Category:Mezzo sopranos